


Goodnight, Love.

by reigncorp_for_life



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigncorp_for_life/pseuds/reigncorp_for_life
Summary: Set after the Season 1 finale.Peggy gets injured on a mission and Angie stitches her up.





	Goodnight, Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Cartinelli prompt from tumblr. This is so short and I apologise in advance.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Peggy stumbled into their house, leaning her weight on the doorframe, conscious of the smear of blood she was leaving on the floor. She sighed as she imagined what Angie would say about her being reckless and actively seeking out danger. It wasn't her fault though; if her thick-skulled male co-workers gave her a useful job once in a while she wouldn't be forced to carry out her missions in secret.  
Her heels clicked on the wooden floors as she limped into the living room. She spotted Angie almost immediately. Who wouldn't notice the stunning young actress? Her chestnut coloured hair cascaded in ringlets all over her face as she slept peacefully on the sofa. Peggy smiled softly, forgetting her pain for a moment as she watched the steady rise and fall of Angie's chest.  
Ever since they started living together it was getting harder and harder for Peggy to ignore her feelings. She no longer wanted to. When the next opportunity arose she would tell Angie and hope she wouldn’t ignore her.  
Slowly, painfully, the agent grabbed a blanket and laid it over Angie. Peggy gasped in pain as she bent over to lay it on her friend, the noise causing Angie to stir.

"Peg..." Angie's eyes blinked open hesitantly, her voice thick from sleep, "I tried waitin’ up for you."

She glanced at the clock to see it was well past midnight. She brought her hand up and moved a stray piece of hair away from Angie's face.

"I'm sorry, Darling. Truly." She replied but another blast of pain shot through her stomach and she nearly felt the blood dripping from her wound, "Angie, would you mind assisting me, please?"

Her friend's eyes shot down to the wound and widened, scrambling to get her thoughts straight. The bottom of Peggy's shirt was crumpled, a different colour. In the dim light of the room it wasn't explicit why, but Angie was no dumb waitress anymore.

She helped Peggy into a sitting position on the sofa, moving the blanket so she could sit properly. Angie ran into the other room and Peggy didn’t try to follow.  
The spy looked down at her wound. God, she looked like a mess. She wiped at her fallen tears on her cheek and bit her lip. It was fine. She had survived worse.

Angie came back into the room, a bottle of brandy and her sewing kit in hand.

Peggy reached for the alcohol as soon as she spotted it, gulping down nearly half the bottle, "Thanks. I can take it from here."

"English, ya drunk. And wounded. Leave this to me." Angie muttered quietly as she snatched back the bottle to pour it over her friend's wound.

Peggy hissed in pain at the initial contact. She'd forgotten how invigorating that felt.  
She held her head up with one hand, the other occasionally letting herself indulge in the alcohol Howard had given them along with the house.

"What were you doing, Peg?" Angie asked, breaking the silence before she continued to stitch up the wound.

"I was..." She let out a puff of air, "with a friend."

Angie scoffed, pausing to look up at her housemate, "Tall Dark and Handsome by any chance?"

Peggy narrowed her eyes, "There's no reason to get jealous, Mr Jarvis is a lovely _married_ gentleman who loves his wife. And why the bloody hell do _you_ get to choose who I spend my time with?"

The former waitress recoiled in shock but shrugged, returning her mind to the task at hand, "I care about you, Peggy. You know I do."

"I know." Peggy stated, stubbornly refusing to look at her friend.

"And you're hurt and I did nothing. I can’t do nothing." Angie continued, finishing up the stitches.

Peggy's eyes softened at her pout and she placed the brandy bottle down on the coffee table next to the sofa. She waited until Angie was finished properly, before she placed her hand delicately on her cheek.

"Thank you, Angie. For fixing me up." She chuckled softly until it hurt too much, "Again."

"No problem." Angie refused to meet her eye until Peggy stroked her cheek with her thumb, "You gonna tell me how it happened now?"

Peggy scooted up to make room for Angie. She didn’t hesitate to put her arm around the lithe body of her friend, Angie making sure not to touch the wound too much.

"Well, Mr Jarvis and I were at the shipping docks. And we miscalculated the amount of time we would need to get out of there."

Angie rolled her eyes at the way she left out the details. Stifling a yawn, she muttered into Peggy's shoulder, "Tell me tomorrow morning."

"Of course." Peggy whispered as she felt Angie burrow herself into her side. The pain from her injury was minimal now, and she was most likely drunk. Taking a deep breath, she placed a chaste kiss on her friend's forehead. 'Friend'. God, she hated that word. "Goodnight, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you guys think! Constructive criticism or just downright criticism is appreciated!! Thanks for reading.


End file.
